


#6: primacy

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#6: primacy

~*~

He knows he will regret letting this case go and he knows he won't be able to keep himself from thinking up random theories, no better than blind guesses, what with the small number of facts he has, but he also knows that the image of Watson alone, clenching his teeth and clutching his hurting leg would have haunted him even more.

~*~


End file.
